The Party They'll Never Forget
by Jacob Rhys Lewis
Summary: A world without powers, pirates, and magic, 4 people fall in love, but is it with who they originally thought it would be. LuNa, NaLu, LuLu, and NaNa


Kinda curious how this will turn out a One Piece X Fairy Tail crossover with some LuNa, NaLu, LuLu, and NaNa

Inspired by one of Yasaonna-Chan's brilliant stories, sorry if you don't like this after I dedicated it to you. Lol

I do not own One Piece

Just another day in the town of Mugierimaki. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and all around town, teens were preparing for the big party tonight.

"Luffy! What do you think I should wear tonight?" a young woman yelled down the stairs hoping to actually get some advice from her best friend.

"Fi fdonat ndow! (I don't know!)" Luffy said as he stuffed his face with anything he could grab in her fridge.

"OI! LUFFY! STOP STUFFING YOUR FACE FOR A SEC AND COME HELP ME!" she screamed angrily.

"Fokay!" he said as he closed the door of the fridge and headed upstairs. He walked into the room where his oldest friend was getting ready and swallowed his food a little too quick when he saw her only dressed in her sexy, lacy bra and panties. He thumped his chest as his eyes bulged out, attempting not to choke.

"Stop goofing around and help me pick something out."

"MAYBE A LITTLE WARNING NEXT TIME!" Luffy shouted as his nose began to bleed.

She smirked and couldn't help but think she was glad she could make him react like that. "What? Can't handle seeing your best friend looking so sexy?" she said seductively emphasizing her bust.

Luffy looked away, his cheeks bright red, "NO! Now show me which outfits you are debating between so we can head over to Sanji's for some dinner before the party. I'M STARVING!"

Lucy chuckled, "Ok, I'll give you a little show," she said with a wink. Luffy blushed again as he grabbed for the chair near her desk and showed off his trademark grin.

Meanwhile outside another house in town…

DING DONG! "Oi, NATSU! OPEN YOUR DOOR!" DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG!

"I'M COMING!" someone yelled, cranky they had been woken up by loud, obnoxious doorbell ringing.

A boy with pink hair, a scarf around his neck, and pj bottoms with little blue cats all over them opened the door, rubbing his eye.

"Well, at least you're wearing the pj's I bought you," the orange haired girl said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah, ye…" he was saying just before he opened his eyes to see the beautiful girl in front of him wearing a sexy red dress, red high heeled shoes, and her long beautiful hair looking so perfect. He stared blankly as his nose began to bleed.

She smiled alluringly. "Glad you approve, that'll be 1000 belis!," she said as she stuck her hand out and smiled.

"1000 BELIS! NO WAY!" Natsu exclaimed as he was fully awake now. After a few seconds, he smiled and said, "You look amazing."

Nami blushed and said, "Yeah…I know…whatever…will you let me in already!"

Natsu laughed, "Oh yeah, come on in!"

An hour and 83 outfits later back at Lucy's house…

"How about this one?" she said with a sexy voice.

"Too 80's," Luffy said bluntly while picking his nose.

"I give up, why don't you pick out an outfit for me!" she shouted exhausted.

"Ok" he said, taking the finger from his nose.

"GO WASH YOUR HANDS FIRST!"

After a trip to the bathroom, Luffy returned and went through her closet, flicking each hangar, until he came across a sexy black dress. He imagined Lucy in it and before he could bleed all over it, handed to her. "That one," Luffy declared as he held his nose and went to the bathroom.

Lucy looked at the door Luffy just ran through confused. Then she looked at the dress and remembered why she bought it. This was the dress she was going to use to make Luffy fall in love with her. She smiled and thought, 'Must be fate!' She giggled as Luffy walked back in.

He smiled and said, "What's up with you?"

She looked at him with her beautiful baby blues and said, "I just have a good feeling about tonight!" She smiled and Luffy smiled back with his trademark grin.

"Natsu, are you dressed yet? I reserved a table at Sanji's for 6 and its already 5:30!" Nami nagged.

"Yeah, Yeah, keep your panties on!" Natsu yelled as he was putting his jeans on.

"But I'm not wearing any!" Nami teased. She heard a thump and a crash. "Everything alright?" she said in a fake concerned voice as she smirked.

Natsu had attempted to cover up his nose while still putting his jeans on and ended up falling into his desk, knocking over several of his dragon models. "Yeah," he said as he rubbed the back of his head. 'Why is she always doing that to me' he thought. However, he knew in reality, he loved every minute of it. 'Ok, I've decided, tonight's the night I ask Nami to be my girlfriend!' Natsu finished putting on his clothes and left his bedroom.

As he walked down the stairs Nami said exasperatingly, "Finally! You're like a woman you know!" Natsu grinned and started to laugh. "What's up with you?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing, I just think tonight is going to be awesome!" Natsu said with a smile.

Nami smiled, took his arm, and they both headed out the door.

Will the couples meet at Sanji's? And what will happen if they do? Wait and see.


End file.
